Anger Is Just Love Disappointed
by death cherries
Summary: Sometimes all the things you've done and said, aren't worth a damn after all. LanceXKitty Lancitty Rated M for sex and language. NOT a bashing. ONESHOT


**Anger Is Just Love Disappointed**

Here is a fic that came to me through the form of a marvelous piece of art on Deviantart. If you all have seen it, you know what I'm talking about, if not, just look for 'Lance Alvers' with this title and you'll know why I based the story off of this. (To help me keep on track, I was listening to Whatsername) I do not own Lance, Kitty or anyone in this story or anyone Marvel has created. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic and I wouldn't be doing fanfics period.

* * *

He sat in that cold prison of a cell as time continued to pass by. Sure, he could've busted himself out with just a stomp of his foot or a hand to the ground, but Lance Alvers didn't budge. What was the point? Life was over as he knew it. Kitty had left him and it was all over. There was no point in going on with life knowing that she wasn't in it.

With his back against the rough brick wall, the dripping water from the ceiling, Lance couldn't help but laugh at his fate that was now befalling on him. The now famous Avalanche of the Brotherhood had fallen so low now and it was already too late for him. Standing up, Lance looked out from the tiny barred window within his cell to look out into the night sky. The moon was full and the stars were out.

"_I'll love you forever, promise me that you will too, okay?"_ The voice of Kitty asked in his head.

Lance gave a roar to the memory and bashed his cuffed fists against the rough wall. Punching madly till the skin on his fists cracked and blood trickled. Lance panted as he slid downwards and muffled out in a small bitch cry. What had gone wrong? Why? Why did she suddenly leave without even saying a goodbye? How could she just walk out of his life like that? Lance stared angrily onto the filthy floor of his cell and remembered what had happened just two days before this happened.

* * *

"_The moon is out, and the stars are too." Kitty sighed out as she leaned against his chest. _

"_Yeah, some night, don't you think?" Lance asked as he stroked her hair. Both of them were sitting at the back of his jeep on Bayville's Inspiration Point. It was empty tonight. Thank god. Lance was personally glad that all of Bayville's horny teens had decided to stay home for the night, leaving the place all to them. After all, it would've been a real turn off to hear the moans of other people when you were already busy your girlfriend. _

_He looked down upon her and couldn't help but melt on the inside. Her beautiful expression of ease as she rested against him, the calmness and trust on her face as she looked up at him. Damn was she beautiful! Lowering down for a bit, Lance then laid his lips upon the young girl's forehead and stroked her face. _

"_Lance," she sighed out dreamily to the feeling of his lips, "I'll love you forever, promise that you will too, okay?" she took his hand and kissed it. _

_Lance gave a chuckle to her question but decided to answer it anyway. "You know I will, baby." He replied with a smile as he continued to stroke her, "After all, you're the only one for me." Gently taking her face into his hands, Lance lifted it for a bit and finally crashed his lips onto hers. The softness of her lips, the feeling, the taste, it was all finally happening. Their first kiss. _

"_I love you Lance," Kitty spoke in between the kiss. She gave a startled gasp to the feel of his hands surrounding her waist as they traveled around. _

_Lance looked at the beautiful goddess that now lay on top of him. Move a small strand of hair from her face, he gave a sigh. "And you know I love you too." Resuming their lip lock, Lance soon felt his pants become hard as soon as his tongue began to explore the cavern of her mouth. The feeling of hers wrestling his excited him all the more and soon it the feeling became arousingly painful. In a sudden spur of the moment, he began to move his hands upward to her breasts, squeezing and groping. How nicely they had fit into the palm of his hand and he gave a small chuckle. Slipping his hand underneath her shirt and her bra, Lance now felt the soft squishy breasts that were hidden from him. Occasionally squeezing and tweaking a nipple during their kiss, which was now becoming sloppy, Lance was now starting to feel himself become restless for more. _

_Kitty moaned to the touch of the Brotherhood bad boy's touch and work on her delicate breasts. She had always wondered why men were good at some things, but to this one, she was a bit glad. Her body soon began to feel hot and she could feel her nether regions become warm and moist. Feeling herself becoming weak to his touch all the more, Kitty soon began to put her hands on Lance's strong shoulders for support. "Oh god…Lance," she moaned through the kiss. _

_Lance grinned as he tugged on her pants. "You know," he panted, "it would help if they were off, you know?" _

_Kitty gave a blush as she activated her phasing ability, and with a quick swipe, they were off. "Better?" she asked with a small blush. _

"_Much better," he replied as he gently pushed her onto her back, "and I'm pretty glad you kept your panties on. They look pretty sexy on you." He gave a grin as he placed a finger onto them, feeling that they had already become soaked and heated. _

_Kitty moaned as she felt his fingers slip past the piece of soaked fabric and began to explore her wet cavern. Arching her back as his fingers began to slip in deeper within her, Kitty couldn't hold back the loud moan that had built inside her. _

_Lance grinned. He knew that she was enjoying this as much as he was. The feeling of his fingers baking within her was something else, but it was mostly the feeling of her wetness that was flowing. Slipping his fingers out, the young Avalanche decided to give himself a free taste. Licking his soaked fingers, he couldn't believe the sweet taste that she had given out. "You taste like cream," he commented to her._

_Kitty blushed a bit with embarrassment, "Not my fault," she replied. _

_Lance then began to settle and lower himself upon her. Unzipping his pants, he then looked upon her heated face. "Kitty, if you don't want to, you don't have to." _

"_But I want to," Kitty replied as she kissed him once more. "Knowing that it's going to be you." _

"_It's going to hurt," Lance warned. _

"_I'll be fine." Kitty promised. _

"_Alright then." Taking his member out, Lance then began to teasingly swirl it around her entrance, feeling her still flowing juices. A moan escaped her lips and with a sudden move, he thrusted it into her. She gave a scream and he immediately gave her his hand, he felt her nails dig into his skin and his hand being squeezed with each strong thrust he made. Each thrust was hard and began going deeper within her, driving her all the more crazy. The ground soon began to shake violently with excitement as Lance soon began to feel himself climbing up to his climax. "Kitty," he moaned out as he continued to thrust, "I'm going to cum soon…get ready." _

"_O-okay," Kitty panted out as she continued to feel his strong thrusts. Each turn soon became faster and harder until finally, she felt herself climax in surprise. "Lance!" she gasped out as she clung onto him. _

"_Here I go," Lance huffed out as he felt himself being released. _

_Kitty jolted a bit as she felt his hot liquid shoot into her, biting his shoulder as it continued to flow. Her body was twitching with heat and exhaustion, but nonetheless, pleasure. _

_Lance fell over a bit and gave a small chuckle as his favorite girl lay on top of him. "So, did I rock your world?" he asked with a laugh. _

"_Only you," Kitty huffed out with a smile, "only you."_

* * *

Remembering that night, Lance couldn't help but wonder why she had just suddenly left him. When he had come in yesterday to the Xavier institute to pick her up for their date, he had been informed that she had left with her parents to return back with them. The floor shook madly as he continued to try and figure it out, but the more he thought, the more he began to hate himself.

She told him she loved him. He loved her. She promised him that. He promised too. What went wrong? Regret soon entered him. Sure, he was no longer a virgin, fuck that. But what pissed off the earth shaking mutant the most was that she had just up and left him. Now here he was, caught for 'rape'. Jean and the others had called the cops on him for raping a minor that Kitty was and despite his attempts, he lost against them. Like always. Lance looked up into the moldy drippy ceiling of his cell and sighed. How much longer was he going to be in here? Five years. When was he going to be transferred? Tomorrow. Cupping his face into his hands, Lance couldn't help but cry. Not for what was in store for him, not that shit. Kitty. Yeah sure, it was considered a bitch thing for a guy to cry over a girl, but he couldn't help it. Throughout the entire day, he had tried to force himself to forget about her and all that they did together. Especially that night. But the more he tried to forget about it, the more pain he began to feel.

"Kitty…" he whispered to himself.

"Yeah?"

"Holy shit! Kitty?!" Lance exclaimed as he suddenly saw her appear next to him.

"Lance!" Kitty cried as she wrapped her arms around him. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she saw him. The purple ring around his eye, the bruises on his face and the cuffs that were around his wrists.

"Hold it!" Lance began, "Kitty, where did you go? Why did you just suddenly leave me like this? Why am I made out to be the bad guy in this?!"

"Lance, after that night, Jean must've read my mind about what happened," Kitty began as she phased his wrists through the cuffs. "The next thing I knew, my parents had come and Jean told them everything she saw."

"I see," Lance commented as he rubbed his wrist, "so now you're going to bust me out or something?"

"Of course!" Kitty spoke as she took his hand into hers, "I told you I loved you forever. Didn't you believe me?"

"It was kinda hard to believe since it came to this." Lance replied truthfully.

"Never mind that, Lance," Kitty spoke as she led him through the wall of the cell. "Cause now that I've come back, I'm going to clear up everything."

Lance couldn't help but smile as they both ran down the dark alley. His baby, his princess, his Kitty had returned to him.

* * *

Meh, crappy ending. I stayed up late for this one so be happy okay? R&R and I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
